


Insolitement vôtre - 70 : Messie sans voyance

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [70]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dark Crack, Drabble, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Être l'Élu d'une prophétie Jedi n'apporte pas nécessairement le don de voyance, comme le prouvent divers moments de l'existence d'Anakin Skywalker.
Series: Insolitement vôtre [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085





	Insolitement vôtre - 70 : Messie sans voyance

**Author's Note:**

> Décidément, il faut croire que c'est le Festival d'Anakin, cette année xD

Un enfant esclave, sur Tatooine, a un jour affirmé à un Maître Jedi :

\- Personne ne peut tuer un Jedi !

Cette même personne commettra un génocide sur l'Ordre Jedi.

Un jeune Chevalier Jedi, s'adressant à un Chancelier Suprême :

\- Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, aucun mal de vous sera fait, Votre Excellence.

Deux décennies plus tard, il jettera Son Excellence dans le vide.

Toujours un jeune Chevalier Jedi, tentant de rassurer sa Padawan prise en chasse pour un meurtre qu'elle n'a pas commis :

\- Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal, Ahsoka. Jamais !

Deux décennies plus tard (mais quelques années plus tôt), il tentera de la défaire dans un duel au sabre-laser qui n'avait rien d'amical.

Un Jedi déchu, au bord d'une rivière de lave, s'adresse à son ancien Maître :

\- Vous sous-estimez mes nouveaux pouvoirs !

Il saute pour porter le coup final à son adversaire, mais il a lui-même sur-estimé ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il perd, douloureusement.

Ce même Jedi déchu, terminant son monologue de méchant avant d'entamer le duel qui impactera grandement sa vie :

\- J'ai apporté la paix, la justice, la liberté et la sécurité à mon nouvel Empire !

Il sèmera la terreur dans toute la galaxie, enclenchant le processus d'une guerre civile.

Comme quoi, être l'Élu d'une prophétie n'apporte pas le don de voyance.


End file.
